<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloweenie Party by nightsfromseoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307297">Halloweenie Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsfromseoul/pseuds/nightsfromseoul'>nightsfromseoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Cho Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, halloween party, mentioned han seungwoo/choi byungchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsfromseoul/pseuds/nightsfromseoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooseok goes to Hangyul’s and Seungyoun’s Halloween party, where he meets a partygoer named Jinhyuk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloweenie Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sort of a sequel to my 2019 halloween fic, but it can be read as a standalone as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung, you made it!” Hangyul wrapped Wooseok in a hug while Seungyoun gave him a cheeky wave.</p>
<p>“Thought you were too busy and didn’t have time for a childish Halloween party?” Seungyoun smirked at him, eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Wooseok rolled his eyes. “I’m not listening to a guy dressed in a fucking hotdog suit.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Our matching hotdog costumes are cute. It’s a Halloweenie party after all.” Hangyul pouted at him. He’d been proud of himself for the (what he thought was a hilarious) pun.</p>
<p>Wooseok patted his shoulder. “Hangyul, you look cute. Seungyoun, you do not. I need a drink,” he muttered, brushing past them both.</p>
<p>“I’m cuter,” Wooseok heard Hangyul gloat.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are.” Seungyoun’s faded reply barely reached Wooseok as he entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>Wooseok rolled his eyes at the couple again. It’d been about six months since they had moved into an apartment together and their lovey doveyness made him sick.</p>
<p>He browsed the selection of liquor bottles on the counter, choosing a rum. He mixed it with some fruit juice, making himself a semi strong drink. He was there to get a nice buzz, not get trashed.</p>
<p>Drink in hand, he made his way to the living area where he found Seungwoo and a sleeping Byungchan curled against him on the couch.</p>
<p>“Hey hyung,” Wooseok said, flopping down beside Seungwoo. He took a long sip of his drink before inclining his head toward Byungchan. “What’s up with him?”</p>
<p>Seungwoo patted the sleeping Byungchan’s head fondly. “He had a rough week at school. I suggested we stay home but he insisted on coming.”</p>
<p>Byungchan’s breathing was even and deep, the loud thumping music not bothering him a bit.</p>
<p>“I thought you couldn't make it?” Seungwoo questioned, shifting slightly so Byungchan laid more comfortably against him.</p>
<p>“Decided I needed a drink.”</p>
<p>“Understandable.” Seungwoo tugged lightly at Wooseok’s tail and smiled. “You look cute. Like a librarian cat.”</p>
<p>Wooseok laughed out loud at that. Originally he’d bought a sexy cat costume but that had been two weeks ago, when he’d been in the Halloween mood. But when he’d decided to come to the party last minute, he wasn’t feeling the sexy costume anymore. Instead of the skin tight one piece bodysuit, he’d chosen a comfy, oversized black sweater and black jeans. He threw on the cat ears and tail and completed the look with whiskers and a nose drawn on with eyeliner.</p>
<p>“Thanks hyung,” Wooseok wheezed out, still laughing at the comment. He must be getting tipsy. “Weren’t you supposed to be the doctor?” Wooseok asked, tilting his head at Seungwoo’s sexy nurse costume. Byungchan was wearing the doctor costume, the stethoscope having slipped from around his neck and into his lap.</p>
<p>Seungwoo looked down at himself, cheeks tinting a light pink. “Byungchan asked me to try it on and then refused to let me take it off.” He pouted at his sleeping boyfriend. “He made me wear it but he’s not even awake to see me in it.”</p>
<p>Wooseok giggled at that, gulping down the rest of his drink. “Want me to get you a drink hyung?” He asked, standing up.</p>
<p>“Yes, please. I haven’t been able to get up for an hour,” Seungwoo sighed.</p>
<p>“Be right back,” Wooseok called over his shoulder, already on his way back to the kitchen. He quickly mixed them a couple of drinks, opting to go with the same rum and fruit juice as before. He’d filled the drinks a bit too high, so Wooseok was looking down at them trying not to spill them when he bumped into a large figure.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he hissed, as the drinks sloshed over the cup’s rim and onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that kitten. Need a hand?”</p>
<p>Wooseok’s head snapped up at the pet name, cheeks blushing a dark pink. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>The tall man in front of him was broad shouldered and handsome, with a charming smile. He was dressed as officer Nick Wilde, the uniform stretched tightly across his chest. The uniform accentuated his lean, well-muscled figure pleasingly. A pair of black, fuzzy handcuffs hung at his hip. The look was completed with fox ears and a tail.</p>
<p>He held his hand out to Wooseok, a smile dancing on his lips. “Sorry, kitten. Need a hand?”</p>
<p>Wooseok felt a tingle run through his body at the affectionate way the man said kitten. <em>Fuck.</em> He looked up at the man, their eyes meeting briefly before he looked away, handing him the drink.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he murmured softly. The taller man smiled at him widely. He looked frustratingly familiar, but Wooseok couldn’t quite place him.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>Wooseok gestured towards the living area, leading the way. When they got there Seungwoo was fast asleep, curled up against Byungchan.</p>
<p>Wooseok sighed and turned towards the taller man. “He’s asleep. I was only gone for five minutes.”</p>
<p>The man chuckled. “Looks like you could use some company, kitten. Mind if I stick around?”</p>
<p>Wooseok shrugged, “I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>He moved away from the sleeping couple, choosing a relatively uncrowded corner of the room. The taller man took a sip of the drink, making an appreciative sound at the taste. Wooseok mirrored him, taking a long sip of his own drink. He hadn’t planned on meeting anyone at the party, but something about the man piqued his curiosity. He felt at ease around him, comfortable even though Wooseok was sure they had never met.</p>
<p>“My name’s Jinhyuk,” the taller man offered, inclining his head slightly.</p>
<p>"Wooseok."</p>
<p>"You look cute, Wooseok." Jinhyuk gazed at him openly, not shying away from his statement.</p>
<p>Wooseok felt his cheeks burn and he looked up at the taller man through his eyelashes. “Thank you,” he breathed softly. Something about the way the light hit Jinhyuk and the steady gaze he gave Wooseok made a memory pop into his mind. They were at Hangyul’s dance recital and a soloist was up on stage. They were tall and lean, long limbs flowing gracefully while performing a modern dance. Hangyul had mentioned that the person on stage was his dancer hyung, who had mentored and taken Hangyul under his wing.</p>
<p>“oh.”</p>
<p>Jinhyuk tilted his head, waiting for the question he could see forming on Wooseok’s lips.</p>
<p>“You’re Hangyul’s dancer hyung, aren't you? I saw you at the fall dance recital.”</p>
<p>Jinhyuk laughed at that. He had a really cute laugh, one that tinkled pleasingly in Wooseok's ears.</p>
<p>"Hangyuls great. You know him?"</p>
<p>Wooseok nodded. "We went to high school together."</p>
<p>"Really? Please tell me you have some embarrassing stories about him because he is always trying to tease me and it'd be nice to have some dirt on him." Jinhyuk pouted cutely at Wooseok, hoping his charms would woo him into spilling tea on his friend.</p>
<p>Wooseok didn't need convincing, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Oh I have a ton. But they'll cost you."</p>
<p>"Whatever you want."</p>
<p>He bit his bottom lip, unsure of the answer he would get but he took the plunge anyway. "Take me to lunch."</p>
<p>A delighted smile bloomed on Jinhyuk's face. "I would love to." Jinhyuk shifted closer to him, brushing a hand lightly against Wooseok's cheek. "I'd take you out even if you told me nothing."</p>
<p>Wooseok giggled, leaning into Jinhyuk's hand. "Well, one time he spilled milk all over himself at lunch and…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wooseok spilled all of Hangyul's embarrassing high school stories, Jinhyuk's constant laugh delighting him. They chatted the whole night, realizing that Hangyul had gushed about Seungyoun to both of them all the time. They bonded over how sick with puppy love he was with Seungyoun and the relief they both felt when Hangyul and Seungyoun finally got together. They moved unconsciously closer to each other until Wooseok found himself flush against Jinhyuk's side, their hands intertwined.</p>
<p>Jinhyuk leaned down, murmuring against Wooseok’s ear, “Wanna go to my place, kitten?”</p>
<p>Wooseok flushed, tiptoeing to brush a chaste kiss against Jinhyuk’s lips. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>They ran into Seungyoun and Hangyul on the way out, met with raised eyebrows and a smirk from Hangyul.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well. Where are you two going in such a hurry?”</p>
<p>“Jinhyuk’s place,” Wooseok proclaimed smugly as he felt Jinhyuk slip an arm around his waist.</p>
<p>Hangyul turned abruptly to Seungyoun, sticking out his tongue. “Ha. You have to do everything I say for a week.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun rolled his eyes muttering, “You’re so picky Wooseok, I thought you’d say he was way too tall or something.”</p>
<p>“What are you two on about?” Jinhyuk asked, looking between the two.</p>
<p>“We saw you both talking and I said you were definitely leaving together but Seungyoun thought otherwise. So we made a bet. I was clearly right as always.” Hangyul’s smug smile irked Wooseok.</p>
<p>He pushed past them both, dragging Jinhyuk behind him. “You are both so annoying. And Hangyul, you’re in trouble for not introducing us sooner.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun and Hangyul burst into laughter at that, watching as a tiny kitten dragged his prey home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wooseok fell lightly onto the bed, pulling Jinhyuk down with him.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to go all the way,” Jinhyuk whispered softly, pressing small kisses on Wooseok’s neck. “Whatever you want to do, I’m okay with.”</p>
<p>In answer Wooseok kissed along Jinhyuk’s jaw, nipping softly at his bottom lip. They kissed deeply, hips moving languidly against each other. After a few minutes they parted, chests heaving. Wooseok pulled Jinhyuk back down on top of him.</p>
<p>“I want you,” he murmured softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunlight streaming through the window woke Wooseok. His head was pillowed on Jinhyuk’s bare chest and his hands were still handcuffed together with the fuzzy black cuffs. He pressed the button on the side and the cuffs clicked open. Wooseok slipped slowly out of Jinhyuk’s arms, careful not to wake him. He paused at the edge of the bed, trying to figure out where his boxers went.</p>
<p>Warm hands slid around his waist and he felt Jinhyuk nuzzle against his neck.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Jinhyuk’s lips brushed lightly over his skin, causing Wooseok to shiver.</p>
<p>“Just getting some water,” he replied softly, leaning back against Jinhyuk’s chest.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it for you kitten,” Jinhyuk kissed his forehead before slipping out of bed.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Wooseok called after him, snuggling back under the covers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the day lounging in bed, talking about anything and everything. Laughter filled the room, with occasional quiet moans and sounds of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Wooseok,” Jinhyuk said suddenly, shifting so they were facing each other. “Will you go out with me?”</p>
<p>Wooseok blinked at him slowly before a bright smile lit up his face. He wrapped his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck, pressing a burning kiss against his lips.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all liked my Halloween 2020 special!<br/>Fun fact, Jinhyuk was originally dressed as a police officer but when I saw his post as Nick Wilde this morning, it changed to officer Nick Wilde lol.</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are loved! </p>
<p>Catch me on twt @nightsfromseoul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>